Reciprocating piston internal combustion engines and various types of rotary engines are well known and their advantages and disadvantages are well known and widely discussed in the patented prior art. The general objective of the present invention is to provide an internal combustion engine which embodies the primary and inherent advantages of both engine types while eliminating the major disadvantages of both types in what may be termed a hybrid rotary engine. The engine, according to the invention, possesses the structural simplicity and comparative light weight characteristic of a rotary engine in conjunction with the greater efficiency and economy and clean burning ability of the relatively high compression reciprocating piston engine. The engine cycle is essentially that of the well-known four stroke cycle piston engine although in a rotary configuration. The engine is compact, durable and possesses an excellent power-to-weight ratio with the cleanest possible exhaust emission far exceeding that of conventional rotary engines.
A primary feature of the invention is the greatest possible reduction of friction in comparison to the prior art by the employment of anti-friction rolling contact elements at all critical points.
Another main feature of the invention is the provision of a primary combustion chamber or space and associated fuel and air induction means for the primary chamber, in combination with a secondary relatively high compression "piston-cylinder type" combustion chamber with independent fuel supply formed by rotating pockets in the peripheries of the two counter-rotating engine rotors and coacting intermeshing vane-piston rollers and cam guidance means on each engine rotor.
The above and many additional novel features of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.